


Beginnings

by otomekaidii



Series: Between Greed and Envy [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Bathing/Washing, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Getting to Know Each Other, Insecurity, Internalized Acephobia, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Multi, Neck Kissing, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, but he deserved it, i say fuck a few times, mammon gets slapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: You have an amazing relationship with Mammon, but one day you try to suggest a polyamorous relationship with Levi and Mammon loses his cool.Will Mammon be able to make things right? And will Levi ever get a chance to finally open up to you?NOTE- I know the word count looks scary and intimidating to those of you who prefer short stories like I usually write. But I broke this up into 9 chapters and they are all rather short, so it’s more like reading 9 mini stories than it is reading one really long one.Anyways, my point is, please give it a chance and don’t be intimidated by the number! 🥺❤️
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Reader/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Between Greed and Envy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127066
Comments: 59
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily influenced by my own personal experiences, plus what I’ve learned from friends and through my research. Everyone’s experiences may be different, and that’s ok!
> 
> A bit of a content warning, I guess - 
> 
> In this story, MC is in a sexual relationship with Mammon. I do not go into detail on what is involved in the relationship between MC and Mammon, only that there is one.
> 
> The relationship between MC and Mammon is 100% consensual and not a result of being guilted or shamed into anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing your feelings for Levi go much deeper than friendship, you try to talk to Mammon about the possibility of a polyamorous relationship. 
> 
> Things do not go well.

You and Mammon were practically inseparable. 

From your first day in the Devildom it seemed, the two of you were always together. Of course, those first few weeks weren’t exactly while you were on the best of terms with each other. But soon your choice to spend time together came from a genuine interest in one another. And after awhile, you both had even fallen in love. 

You just fit so well together. You shared a similar sense of humor, you enjoyed the same sorts of movies, you both even had a mutual love of spicy food. Physically, you felt the two of you were quite compatible as well. You loved how good he was at taking care of you, and nothing made him happier than having you shower him in affection and praise. And sure, his sex drive was definitely higher than yours, but you both were figuring things out and making it work. 

Mammon wasn’t the only brother you were getting close to, however. While you enjoyed cooking with Beel and swapping book recommendations with Satan, your time with Levi in particular was special to you. He always had a way of helping you relax, and his desire to stay in the comfort of his room gave you an excellent place to unwind and decompress. Despite the fact he could barely contain himself when speaking about one of his special interests, he typically kept to himself when immersed in whatever activity had caught his attention in that moment, which made him excellent company when you needed peace and quiet. 

For the longest time, you thought friendship was all you wanted from Leviathan. And Levi made it pretty clear on numerous occasions that he considered you his best friend and nothing more. Well, at least that’s what he _said._ In the past few weeks you had caught him staring at you more than once in a way that was reminiscent of the love struck look Mammon often got when he didn’t think you were looking either. 

You had heard from Asmodeus pretty early on in your stay that monogamy wasn’t the usual practice for demons. He had made sure you were well acquainted with certain aspects of demon relationships, partly to gauge your interest, and partly to stop you from inadvertently making a move on a random demon at RAD. You and Mammon had never talked specifically about the idea of an open or polyamorous relationship, and you got the dinstinct impression that he would have trouble sharing, but the more you thought about Levi, the more you wanted to see if you could make it work with both of them. 

One evening after dinner, you were relaxing in Mammon’s room, doing nothing in particular. He was reading some magazine about Devildom fashions (and where to buy them), and you were reclined with your head in his lap as you scrolled through Devilgram. 

“Got somethin’ you wanna say?” Mammon finally asked with a light blush on his cheeks. Apparently you had been staring at him for the past few minutes and it was making him a bit self conscious. 

“Wha? Oh, sorry,” you replied, giving him a soft smile before you nuzzled against his leg. You looked up at him again, only to find that he was now attempting to hide his face behind the pages of his magazine, hoping you wouldn’t catch sight of the smile that was tugging at his lips.

“Hey, Mammon. Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure,” he was glad to have something to talk about that he could distract himself with. 

“What do you think of polyamory?” you asked, raising one of your hands to comb through what you could reach of his hair. You just loved how soft it was, and it had quickly become a habit whenever you two were talking that you would run your fingers through it as you were doing now. 

“Eh? I dunno. Why?” Mammon sat his magazine down to give you his full attention. This was definitely an odd conversation topic, if there ever was one. He thought maybe Satan had given you some weird book recently, because it never would have occurred to him what you were about to ask. 

“Well...I was wondering if you’d be open to trying something like that…?”

“Pfft, like you’d need anyone else with the Great Mammon to keep ya company!” he teased with a cocky grin. It was simple - there was no reason for you to be close to anyone else like that, because he was so good at making you happy...right?

“Oh,” you tried to shrug it off and turn your attention back to your DDD. This wasn’t how you had hoped this conversation would go, though you weren’t sure exactly how you _had_ hoped it would go either. 

But Mammon noticed the look on your face, and a small seed of doubt had started to take root in his heart. Just a tiny twinge of pain. The thought of you being any less than satisfied with him was one he spent a considerable amount of effort avoiding, but now it was creeping up on him.

“Why? Didya have someone in mind?” 

He had only meant it as a joke, really. He wasn’t expecting you to answer. Or rather, he was hoping you wouldn’t. And when you didn’t respond immediately the sinking feeling in his gut only grew.

You looked up at Mammon and could see the strain in his smile. He was trying hard to look unaffected, but it was obvious to you that he wasn’t too keen on this idea. So you sat up, tucking one leg under yourself as you turned to face him on the sofa. You were having second thoughts now about bringing this up, but you knew that if you tried to back out of the conversation now, Mammon would surely only get more anxious and panicked.

“Well, I was thinking about Levi…” you answered, cautiously, carefully studying Mammon’s face as you tried to gauge his reaction. You knew he never would have entertained the idea if you had said Lucifer, but a small part of you hoped since he and Levi were pretty close, he’d be more receptive to the possibilities.

You would, of course, be wrong. 

In fact, you saw the exact moment Mammon’s heart broke and his emotions shifted from insecurity, to hurt, to anger. You went to open your mouth, to try to explain, but he did not give you the opportunity.

“Him? Why wouldya wanna go out with that weeb?” he asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

“Hey! If you don’t like the idea just say so! You don’t have to attack Levi!” you stared at Mammon, shocked at his reaction. Hurt and tears wouldn’t have surprised you, but this anger was something else and you weren’t sure where it was coming from. 

“Oh so ya gonna defend him?” 

“Of course I’m going to defend him. He’s my best friend,” you snapped back, your eyes narrowing. 

“And what am I then? Huh?”

“Mammon, that’s…”

“What, ya got one Avatar so you thought it would be easy to snag another? Who ya gonna go after next? Lucifer?!”

SLAP

“Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare.” by now, angry tears had started to gather in your eyes, and you could feel your hands shaking, your palm still stinging from the contact, “If you don’t like the idea, fine. But don’t you **_dare_ ** belittle my feelings for you or your brother.”

You glared at Mammon for another moment before swiftly pushing yourself off the sofa and heading towards his door. When your hand touched the door knob you paused, giving Mammon an opportunity to take back what he said, but all that was to be heard was a deafening silence. 

Without another word, you left, slamming the door behind you.

* * *

  
In the days that followed, you made a point to avoid both Mammon and Levi. Even though Levi wasn’t at fault, you knew spending time with him right now would only muddy the waters further, and that was the last thing you needed. So, if you saw one of them coming, you were quick to adjust your course and head the opposite direction. 

And you knew avoiding them both wasn’t exactly the mature thing to do. But you didn’t know what else to do either. 

Was this it? Were you just supposed to break up with Mammon? 

The memory of what he had said to you still made your heart ache whenever you thought of it, even if you knew he had been speaking from a place of hurt. You wanted to believe he didn’t really see you that way; that he knew how much you loved him, even if he didn’t know anything else, because you didn’t think you’d be able to stay with someone who thought so little of you.

So what was the alternative? Trying to talk to him again? 

The thought was enough to make you laugh. You were certain _that_ would go over like a lead balloon. It’s not like anything would have changed since the last time you had spoken to him. You still felt how you felt, and he was opposed. Which would have been fine had he been respectful about rejecting the idea. But he hadn’t, and instead lashed out at you in his typical tsundere fashion, just dialed up to 10. 

You let out a sigh as you flopped on your bed, finally back in the safety of your room after an exhausting day at RAD. 

_Just what were you going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon regrets how he handled things with you, and Levi confronts him about your strange behavior.

Mammon sprawled out on his bed. He knew exactly why you were avoiding him. And even though he’d scoff and act annoyed, he was really anything but. Every time he’d see you, for a brief moment he’d imagine you running up to him and tackling him in a hug like you’d use to. Which was ridiculous. Of course you wouldn’t do that, not after what he said. 

Bored, and lonely, and with nothing else to do, Mammon pulled out his DDD and started browsing through Devilgram. He had initially been trying to distract himself, but it didn’t take long before he had stumbled across some old photos of you and him together. A soft smile spread across his face, even as he felt his heart tightening in his chest. He really missed you. 

He swiped to the next image, surprised to find it was one that had been taken by one of his brothers of you and Levi. He noticed the glimmer in your eye as you looked at Levi while must have been ranting about who only knows what. Mammon felt his eyes starting to burn, tears pricking at the corners. He knew that look. That was his look. The one you were only supposed to direct at him. And here you were gazing at his brother like that?! 

He was about to chuck his phone across the room, when his thumb swiped the screen again, this time moving on to a video of the three of you. You were at some coffee shop, and Mammon’s arm was wrapped tight around your shoulder, holding you close. Levi had been sitting next to you, awkwardly drinking his ridiculous coffee creation, when you looped your arm through his and tugged him to you so that he was also in the frame. The action made him blush up a storm, but there was that unmistakable look on his face of an idiot in love, one Mammon knew all too well.

_Fuck._

He didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before, but seeing the three of you together like that, you smiling and laughing as Mammon realized he was recording a video and not taking a photo, and Levi practically glowing like he was having the best day ever, made it painfully obvious just how smitten the lot of you were. You had done the responsible thing and tried to talk to Mammon about your feelings, and he had been a total dick, letting his insecurity get the better of him. 

He had nothing against the idea of a polyamorous relationship in general. He had never had one before, but that was more just about timing and circumstance than any preference on his part. But as soon as you suggested it, a horrible dark, ugly feeling started to consume him and he just couldn’t think straight anymore. The thought that maybe the reason why you wanted such an arrangement with his brother was because Mammon was somehow lacking in some area had been hard to shake. 

Mammon glanced back at the video on his DDD, swiping again to move to the next photo, and again and again. Dozens of photos of the three of you (and sometimes his other brothers too). You clearly didn’t think Mammon was lacking. You just genuinely seemed to love them both.

Mammon’s bedroom door suddenly got flung open, Levi forcing his way inside. 

“What the hell did you do?!” he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Mammon. 

“What the hell are ya talkin’ about? I haven’t left my room since I got home from RAD!”

“I’m talking about MC, idiot, and why they have been avoiding me.”

“I dunno. Sounds like your problem,” Mammon quipped, turning his attention back to his DDD. He knew exactly what Levi was talking about though. And he knew it was his fault.

“Don’t give me that crap!” Levi shouted, picking up a nearby pillow and chucking it at Mammon. The impact knocked his designer shades askew, “Talk!”

“Fuckin’ hell! Aight. Fine. Wanna know why they’re avoidin’ ya?” 

“Obviously!”

“Because they’re in love with you.”

“Th-th-that’s not funny! What kind of sick joke is that? It doesn’t even make any sense!” Levi stuttered, caught completely off guard by the revelation. But Mammon just shrugged his shoulders, hurling the pillow back at Levi, before laying back down on his bed.

“Go ask them if ya don’t believe me.”

Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Why the hell would Mammon, who was supposed to be your partner, tell him that you had feelings for him? Had he broken up with you? Were you avoiding Levi because you were heartbroken and didn’t know if he’d accept your confession and just couldn’t bear to have your heart broken twice so close together? His thoughts were rapidly skipping from one to the next, as he struggled to make sense of this. 

“F-fine! I will!” he finally shouted, slamming the door behind him as he left.

“STOP SLAMMING MY FUCKIN’ DOOR!” Mammon yelled after him. 

* * *

  
Back in his room, Levi was pacing in front of his fish tank, talking things over with Henry.

“Should I just go to their room? No, what if Mammon was just lying. Then they might not want to see me! Or worse...Mammon might be with them and I’d walk in on them and he’d just laugh at me for being so stupid. That has to be what this is, right? Some sort of trick because he’s in a bad mood. He just wants me to embarrass myself. There’s no way they’d actually like me. I mean, I know they’re my best friend, but still. That’s totally different than actually _liking_ someone.”

Levi continued to ramble on and on, Henry swimming laps around his tank, like he was simply letting Levi wear himself out before he reached the obvious conclusion. 

“Well...maybe I could like, text them? That would work right? Just a simple “ha ha can you believe what Mammon said” sort of thing? That should be ok, right? Not too desperate? What do you think, Henry?” 

But Henry didn’t answer, he just continued swimming, leaving Levi to do what he knew he needed to do.

“Fine...but if this doesn’t work out, I’m blaming you,” Levi grumbled, taking out his DDD and tapping your name in his contacts. 

>>>LEVI - hey  
>>>LEVI - so. I stopped by Mammon’s room earlier  
>>>LEVI - and he said you had feelings for me! LOLOL  
>>>LEVI - can you believe that?

Levi held his breath as he waited for your response. The little “typing” notification appearing and then disappearing several times left him feeling like he was about to be sick.   
  


>>>YOU - Mammon said that?  
>>>LEVI - yeah, crazy right?  
>>>YOU - it’s true  
>>>YOU - but I don’t know what to do  
>>>YOU - it’s complicated  
>>>YOU - Levi? Are you still there?  
>>>YOU - im sorry, did I say something wrong?  
>>>YOU - I really care about you, I do  
>>>YOU - you’re my best friend  
>>>YOU - it’s ok if you don’t feel the same  
>>>YOU - Levi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides to tell you how he feels, and gives you some advice as your best friend.

Levi almost dropped his DDD in shock. IT WAS TRUE. ITWASTRUEITWASTRUEITWASTRUE. 

But wait. Now what was he supposed to do? He needed to confess! He needed to tell you how he felt! But how? Should he do some big romantic gesture? Make you a bento box and write “I love you” in ketchup on your omelette? No, that would take too long. He needed to tell you now, before you changed your mind. 

A LETTER. That’s it. He could write a letter. That was still romantic, right? It would be more personal than a text message, that’s for sure. But would still let him make sure he got out everything he wanted to say, unlike a phone call or talking to you in person. And he wouldn’t need to be around while you read it either. A letter would be perfect. 

After picking out the perfect stationary, Levi immediately set to work. It surprised him how easily the words flowed. But, if he thought about it, he had kinda imagined telling you all these things before, countless times really. How much he loved hanging out with you, how your smile always made him feel better, how he wished you’d hug him all the time, how one day he hopes he can just hold your hand while out on a date, how he wanted to cuddle with you in his tub…

Levi’s pen stilled, mid sentence, as a thought suddenly occurred to him. 

He had never really talked to you much about relationships before, had he? He had no idea what your views were on those sorts of things. What were your expectations? Were you going to want him to spend the night in your room? How did you feel about kissing? How did you feel about…?

He felt his throat tighten. Right. That. You were with Mammon, so it was only logical that you both felt the same way about it. He couldn’t imagine his horny, clingy brother _settling_ for anything else, really. 

And then there was Levi. Levi who had known for a few centuries now that sex just didn’t appeal to him. He still found you plenty attractive, that wasn’t the issue. He wanted to touch you, and hold you close, and feel you touch him too. But that’s where his fantasies typically ended - the two of you cuddled up in his tub, a warm blanket tucked around you both, as you whispered sweet nothings to each other, like a scene ripped straight out of a shojo manga.

Once that small doubt started to creep in, so too did Levi’s other insecurities. He wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend after all. He’d probably forget important dates. Or neglect to pay attention to you when he hyper fixated on something. What did he even have to offer you anyways? He wasn’t particularly skilled, or attractive. Sure he could sew a bit and was somewhat decent at drawing, but those weren’t exactly the sorts of things you could build a relationship on. 

Suddenly, writing a letter seemed like a very tall order indeed. 

His initial reaction was of course to crumple it up and throw it away. But...he still loved you, even if he didn’t think he’d make for a very good boyfriend. And you had already told him how you felt. So shouldn’t he, as your friend, at least give you a response?

And shouldn’t he also, as your friend, encourage you to do what was best for you? 

Even if “what was best” happened to be make up with his scumbag of a brother?

The thought made him feel sick. He couldn’t believe he was actually jealous of _Mammon._ He was fine to hang out with and all, but jeez. Having to admit that you were probably better off with him really stung. He knew it was true, though. He knew how well the two of you got along. He obviously made you happy. And even if Levi desperately wanted to be the one that was by your side instead, he knew he was no match for Mammon and all his charisma and charm.

* * *

  
Ever since Levi had stopped replying to your text messages, you had been laying in your bed trying to go to sleep. But your over active imagination had other ideas, and your anxiety kept you awake. Maybe in the morning you could go apologize to Levi? Though you weren’t even sure what it was that you would be apologizing for. 

You let out a sigh as you rolled onto your side, just as a slip of paper slid underneath the bottom of your door. You stared at it for awhile, wondering what it could be, before deciding to get up and check.

The envelope itself was a pastel pink in color. You immediately recognized it as belonging to a special Ruri-chan stationary set you had bought for Levi on a whim. Carefully you tore open the envelope, pulling out the letter enclosed inside. The page was decorated with cute little doodles and Azuki-tan stickers; it was obvious how much thought and care Levi had put into writing this. Not wanting to wait a moment longer, you began reading right where you stood by your bedroom door.   
  


_Dear Henry,_

_I decided writing a letter would be the best way to tell you how I feel, since talking to you face to face would be way too embarrassing._

_I love you. A whole lot. More than Ruri-chan, if you can believe it._

_I am so glad I got to meet you. And I’m glad you took the time to get to know me. I know I’m weird and awkward, but you still spent time with me anyways, and that meant a lot!_

_I really like playing games with you. Maybe someday I can make a game just for you? It probably wouldn’t be that great, but it would make me really happy if you were to play it._

_Every time I hear about a new anime, I always ask myself if you would be interested in it. I love getting to try new things with you. Even if the things turn out to be terrible, it’s still more fun when we can watch them together._

_I’d really like to take you out on a date too. I know of a coffee shop nearby that has the best drinks. I’ve been too nervous to go on my own yet, but maybe I could go with you? We could also go to an aquarium together! You haven’t been to a Devildom aquarium before, right? They’re a million times better than the ones in the human world! We would even be able to hold hands, and no one could see._

_But I know none of that really matters. I’m still me, and you deserve someone better. Someone who will make you happy, who can take you to exciting new places. Someone who won’t forget important dates or ignore you when you come to hang out. I wouldn’t be good at any of those things._

_As much as I hate to admit it, you and Mammon are really good together. You should go talk to him and try to work things out. He might be a scumbag, but he obviously loves you._

_I hope you will at least still be my friend after this, but I can understand if you wouldn’t want to be friends with someone like me. Or if you would feel uncomfortable around me now that you know how I feel. I really made things awkward, didn’t I?_

_Love,  
Levi _

Levi had spilled his heart out to you, in a way you didn’t even think possibly from the shy demon. He talked about how much he loved you, all the ways that you made his life better just by being there, and all the things he was looking forward to doing with you, specifically several cliche date ideas from his favorite manga, the thought of which had you smiling. 

But then somewhere around the middle, the tone of the letter shifted dramatically. It was no longer the excited love confession you had started with. It was like someone had zapped Levi of all his confidence, and in a matter of moments he was back to his usual self deprecating ways. 

When you finished, you flipped the letter over, hoping to find more on the back. But that was it. A single sheet of paper that started out as a heartfelt love confession, and then ended, ultimately, in a rejection. 

You wanted to run to Levi’s room immediately, demanding an explanation. You also wanted to assure him that just because you were with Mammon, didn’t mean you were going to be giving up on him either. 

But before you did any of that, you would have to talk to Mammon. You needed to figure out where things stood with him, and why he told Levi about how you felt. Was he intending to break up with you? Or maybe there was a slim chance that he’d changed his mind? 

Determined to get some answers, you wrapped a light robe around you, tucking the letter from Levi into one of your pockets, before silently slipping out of your bedroom.

You had put this conversation off long enough. It was time for you to settle things with Mammon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally talk to Mammon, taking the first step towards hopefully repairing your relationship.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Go away, Levi!” Mammon shouted, rolling over onto his side and shoving his head under his pillow. He hadn’t been able to get any rest since he had seen Levi a few hours ago, and now it was late at night and he was irritable and exhausted. 

“It’s me.” 

Mammon whipped around in his bed, eyes glued on the door. Why were you here? Had Levi talked to you? Were you coming to dump him? Did he even want to see you? Or should he ask you to leave? His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and he couldn’t have answered you even if he knew what to say.

Not hearing a response, you slowly opened Mammon’s door and poked your head inside the room. Mammon had rolled back over by now, pretending to ignore you, despite the fact he was intently listening to your every move as you approached. You sat down on the edge of his bed, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, we need to talk.” 

“...dunno what we have to talk about.”

“Why you sent Levi to talk to me, for starters,” you replied, gently rubbing his shoulder with your thumb.

“It’s what you wanted isn’t it? Permission to date ‘im? Well ya got it, so I dunno why you’re here,” he grumbled as he pulled his blanket tighter around his body. 

“Because I love you,” you replied with a sigh. You had assumed Mammon was going to be a handful, he was never one to apologize first no matter how badly he may have wanted to. You were expecting that. You needed to soften him up, make sure he felt safe, and only then would he be willing to talk. But expecting it and dealing with it were entirely two different things, and you did not have unlimited patience.

“Sure, whatever...”

“Mammon, you’re being ridiculous. Of course I love you. That’s why we fought. If I didn’t, I would have just dumped you.” You let out another deep sigh, this time frustrated with yourself for going off on a slight tangent and snapping at him again. You were trying to get him to open up, and this was surely having the opposite intended effect.

“Look, Mammon. I’m sorry for how I handled things, for avoiding you. I know that wasn’t the best way to handle it. I was just confused and didn’t know what else to do. But I really do love you, and I want to talk with you to see if we can make things work. I don’t want to just give up on you after one fight.”

Mammon didn’t respond right away, but he did lean back into your touch just a little bit, causing a small smile to spread across your face. Looks like you found your soft Mammon. 

“My life just wouldn’t be the same without the Great Mammon in it, you know? I’d be pretty bored, I’m sure. Who’d take me shopping? Who’d watch Harrison Porter with me?” you had adjusted your position slightly now, so that your leg closest to Mammon was bent at the knee and resting against his back. You started to run your fingers through his hair, with him melting more and more with each pass through.

“...would ya still have time for that?” he asked, his voice scarcely above a whisper. That was really his biggest fear, if he was being honest. Would you still have time for him? Would you _want_ to make time for him? Or would you just spend more and more time with Levi, Mammon slowly becoming the third wheel? 

“Of course I would, babe. I honestly don’t think things will change all that much. You do realize we spend most of our time with him already anyways, right?” you laughed. 

Yeah, Mammon knew that. He may not have really thought about it before, but after spending the entirety of his evening scrolling through old Devilgram posts it was pretty hard to ignore. 

“But I’ll always make special time for just you. We’d just have to talk things out with Levi to make sure everyone’s happy. I know sharing isn’t your strong suit, but…” 

Mammon rolled over slightly so that he could look at you, having detected the waiver in your voice as it trailed off. There were tears gathering in your eyes now, a few already leaking down your face. The sad smile you gave him was all it took to get Mammon to reach out and pull you down towards him into a hug. With your legs now resting over his hip, you wrapped your arms around his middle and buried your face in the crook of his neck. You sighed again, this time out of relief, as you cuddled closer, his arms tightening around you. 

“I know,” he replied, “ya look at him with that same dopey grin you give me,” Mammon felt you smile against his neck as he continued, “You don’t give anyone else that look either. So…” he hesitated, squeezing you tight and pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “...’m sorry for what I said. If ya wanna talk to Levi, we can talk to Levi.”

“Really?” you asked, trying to pull back to look Mammon in the eye, but he held you in place, not wanting you to see just how embarrassed he was and how deeply he was blushing. You let out a small laugh when you realized he wasn’t going to be letting you move, and returned the hug, nuzzling against him once more. 

“Yeah, just, ya know...you gotta make time for me alright?! I’m still ya first.” 

“Of course, I’ll always have time for you.” 

Smiling, you kissed the skin on Mammon’s neck, a spot you knew he was sensitive, before trailing kisses up his neck and along his jaw until finally you reached his lips. You gave him a tender, sweet kiss, full of all the love and affection you had been holding onto since you had last spoken with him. When you broke away, you rested your forehead gently against his, brushing his nose with your own. 

Mammon smiled to himself, humming quietly in contentment. He had missed cuddling with you like this. It had been less than a week since your fight with him, but that was quite long enough as far as he was concerned. Sharing your time a couple days a week with Levi would be much easier, in comparison. At least when you’d be with Levi, he’d know you would be coming back to him. Last week, he didn’t know if he would have ever got to hold you again.

“I love you,” you whispered, pressing another soft kiss to Mammon’s lips, as you swore to yourself that tonight, you were going to spoil Mammon absolutely rotten so that he knew just how loved and adored he is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having resolved things with Mammon, you head to Levi’s room to tell him how you feel.

The following morning, you and Mammon walked to breakfast together, once again hand in hand. He was smiling so brightly at you as you talked, practically radiating happiness. There were a surprising amount of things for you two to catch up that had happened during the week, and you both had stayed up late the night before cuddling and talking until you could no longer resist the pull of sleep. 

Last night had been all about making amends with Mammon. Today was going to be about working things out with Levi. 

Or at least, that had been your plan.

But no sooner had you taken your seat at the breakfast table than you heard the sudden clatter of a chair being roughly shoved back as Levi darted from the room, escaping to the safety of his bedroom. He knew he had been the one to tell you to make up with Mammon. But shit, he was not prepared to watch it all play out before his eyes.  _ It wasn’t fair _ . He had been so close to having you all to himself. And yet he couldn’t take that final step, choosing instead to reject you, and probably lose the only chance he’d ever have.

Levi clutched at his Ruri-chan body pillow, wriggling down into the nest of pillows and blankets he kept in his tub. Maybe if he fell asleep, he would wake up to find that he had traveled back in time and he’d get another shot at the whole confession thing? That’s possible, right? It had to be. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Levi? It’s me. Can we talk?”

The sound of you knocking on his door shocked Levi out of his tears. He knew he wasn’t ready to talk to you right now. He’d probably say something stupid. Or do something impulsive like...hug you. The thought was mortifying. How could he hug you after telling you to go hook up with his brother?? Wouldn’t that be like cheating??

“Levi, I know you’re in there.”

Silence. 

“I know you can hear me.” 

More silence. 

“Fine, then I’ll just do it this way,” you took a deep, steadying breath, before beginning your confession.

“I think you’re amazing Levi. You always make me smile. I love how you find new games for us to try together. Nothing makes me happier than spending time with you. 

You’re a talented artist too. I’m always impressed with the sketches you show me…”

By now, Levi was scrambling to get out of his tub, tripping over himself with his legs tangled in his blankets as he desperately tried to get to his door and make you stop talking before his brothers heard. He was not used to receiving compliments under normal circumstances, and this many compliments all at once? He thought his heart might explode before he was able to think about them long enough to properly enjoy them. 

You could hear the sounds of Levi stumbling and bumping into things in his mad dash to the door, but it only made you smile, as you continued. 

“You’ve designed really awesome and beautiful clothing too. I loved the yukata I got this summer. And..”

Levi flung the door open, breathing heavily. Tears still stained his face, and he looked like an absolute wreck between the crying and the getting trapped in his own blankets. Your smile broadened when you saw him.

“And, I love you too.”

You stepped forward, into Levi’s room, gently cupping one of his cheeks with your hand, your thumb wiping away what tears you could reach. You made sure to look Levi right in the eye as you repeated your confession once more. 

“I love you, Levi.”

By now his brain had completely short circuited, and Levi was hardly aware of what was going on around him. Was this an out of body experience? He didn’t know. Gradually, he began to feel your arms wrapped around his neck, as you continued to whisper words of love in his ear. And were those...tears? Whether they were yours or his, he didn’t quite know that either.

Cautiously, as though if he moved too quickly, you might disappear, Levi placed his hands on your hips. You felt warm under his hands. He hadn’t gone crazy. You hadn’t disappeared. You were really here, hugging him. Feeling the tiniest bit more confident, Levi wrapped his arms around your waist in return, hiding his face in your neck as he pulled you closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi have a much needed heart to heart, and you learn some new things about each another.

As soon as you felt Levi returning your hug, you closed his door behind you with your foot, giving him some much needed privacy as he silently cried while you held him. You felt a little bad that you hadn’t been able to talk to him sooner, seeing how worked up he had gotten. You gently ran your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, which only caused him to shiver before he pulled you even closer than before.

“It’s ok, Levi. You didn’t really think I was going to let you get away with rejecting me at the end of a letter like that, did you?” you teased him. He didn’t respond, only clutched at your shirt as he tried to calm himself. 

“We need to talk, you know?” you continued, feeling Levi stiffen against you. Talking. He didn’t like talking. What was there to talk about? Were you going to reject him after all?? Just like he had done to you?? Was this karma??

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s not a bad talk. I promise.” You felt Levi nod slightly against you, and you turned to press a kiss to his head, “It’ll be ok.”

There was no helping the smile that was on your lips. You had half expected Levi to insist on not speaking to you, and part of you really hadn’t even been sure that he was actually in his room when you had started talking. But as soon as he opened his door, you knew all you needed to know. He didn’t really want to reject you, his insecurities had just gotten the better of him.

A few moments later, Levi pulled away enough to wipe at his face with the sleeves of his jacket. He felt more than a little silly at having been caught crying like that, and then breaking down completely when he heard your confession. He kept his head lowered, hiding behind his bangs as best he could. You rested your forehead against the top of Levi’s head, occasionally giving him a small kiss, which only left him more embarrassed, albeit ridiculously happy. 

“C’mon, let’s go sit down so we can talk.” 

“Umm yeah,” Levi replied, taking a quick glance around his room before settling on the tub as the optimal place to have a, in all likelihood embarrassing, personal conversation. Laying down in the tub you wouldn’t be able to see his face, and he wouldn’t have to look at yours either. 

He gently tugged on your hand, grabbing blankets and pillows off the floor as he led you further inside his room. He really had made such a mess of things when he had rushed to get to you, and he secretly hoped you didn’t notice. You knew however, what the cause of all the mess was, but you decided to spare Levi the teasing this once. At least until you had a chance to talk with him about the other things on your mind. 

You climbed into the tub first, settling down quickly, before opening your arms to encourage a very blushy Leviathan to join you. This wasn’t the first time the two of you had cuddled in this position, it was one you often fell asleep together in if you stayed up too late watching a movie. But now that both of your feelings were out in the open, it just seemed so much more _intimate_ and much less innocent and platonic. 

A small chuckle escaped your lips as Levi finally climbed in beside you, resting his head on your chest and looping his arm around your waist. He could feel his heart still beating rapidly, his mind too hung up on the position he was now in. As you started to rub his back, he slowly started to relax, and you patiently waited for him to calm down before asking him any questions. 

“You feeling better?” you finally asked, giving Levi a small squeeze around the shoulders.

“...y-yeah.”

“That’s good,” you paused briefly before continuing, “I really liked the letter you wrote me.”

Levi tightened his grip around your waist, anxiety starting to build again now that you had mentioned his letter. That was really the last thing he wanted to talk about, if he was being honest. 

“I just, I don’t understand why you thought you wouldn’t be a good boyfriend.”

“...isn’t it obvious,” he mumbled.

“No, not really.”

“You and Mammon get along well. You have a lot in common,” he explained, hoping you could pick up on his vague hints.

“Umm, so do we…?” you replied, confused. You knew he was trying to avoid saying something, but couldn’t for the life of you figure out what. 

“I mean...like I would much rather sleep with you like this than...other ways…”

“...ok…?” things weren’t getting any more clear for you at this point, if anything you were only more confused. You just wanted to cuddle with him right now too, so what was the problem?

“Umm...you know how you and Mammon do stuff together? Stuff you don’t do with me…?”

“Stuff I don’t…” you snapped your mouth shut as soon as you realized what stuff Levi was talking about, embarrassed and completely blindsided at the direction this conversation was going. Thinking about it, such a conversation was inevitable if your relationship was to go forward, but this wasn’t something you had ever spoken about to Levi before, joking or otherwise. 

“Well, I don’t...do...those things…”

“...okay…?” 

Levi took a deep breath, a little frustrated that you weren’t picking up on his meaning by now. He was also a bit anxious about explaining this to you, unsure of how you’d react. At least you’d still be his friend, right? Even if you decided he couldn’t make you happy in other ways?

“...I’m asexual.”

You weren’t quite sure what that meant, besides the obvious, but you could tell that Levi was nervous about telling you. You started to comb your fingers through his hair, holding him closer with your other arm, hoping to reassure him that you weren’t going anywhere.

“Can you tell me what that means?” you asked, keeping your voice soft and gentle.

“Well, it’s uh...kinda different for everyone I guess? For me I don’t like to...you know...but some people still do sometimes,” Levi explained, the feeling of your fingers in his hair helping to soothe his nerves, making it easier for him to open up as he continued, “It’s not really a one size fits all sort of thing.”

“That doesn’t sound like such a big deal. Why were you so nervous?” you gave Levi a squeeze, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Huh? Really?” Levi propped himself up on his elbow to look at you, confused with how easily you seem to have accepted this. Even among demons, where there wasn’t any social stigma surrounding sexual activity, it was still considered a bit...unusual. And Levi knew from all his human world media consumption that things like this were even less common there. So why did you seem unphased?

“Well, yeah? What else am I supposed to say? It’s not that important to me either, so I can understand how someone wouldn’t be interested in it at all.”

You brushed Levi’s bangs out of his face, tucking a few loose strands behind his ear and as he studied you. He really did seem genuinely surprised at your reaction, though you couldn’t imagine why. Had he expected you to laugh at him or something? Get mad? 

You gave him a soft smile, causing him to blush when he realized just how long he had to have been staring at you. Just when he thought he knew you, you always seemed to do something unexpected. And this was probably one of the best sort of unexpected things he could ask for. 

“Wait, is this why you thought I wouldn’t be happy with you?” you asked, suddenly remembering what had started this conversation.

Levi’s blush deepened, as he lowered his gaze and nodded his head. This wasn’t the only thing he had had on his mind, but it was the one he most feared your rejection over. 

“Aww, Levi, you don’t need to worry about that.” 

You slipped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He was quick to wrap his arm around your back, hugging you in return, relief flooding his body. How did he get so lucky as to meet you? He knew he had told you several times before that he thought you were an angel, but he really meant it this time. No way someone as perfect, kind, and understanding as you could be anything but.

“So if you don’t like that, are there other things you are ok with? Or stuff I should avoid? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, you’re fine,” Levi replied, shaking his head, “Just ask I guess?”

“Hugging, kissing, hand holding...that’s all ok right?”

“Y-yeah…that’s ok…” he mumbled into your neck, more embarrassed by discussing kissing than he had been about discussing his sexuality. 

“You know, it almost sounds like it might apply to me too. I’d much rather do this most of the time,” you mused. Levi had lowered his body down again, his torso somewhat half on top of yours. You gently scratched at his back, drawing random shapes and patterns as you cuddled him, “Like if someone would have asked me what my ideal evening with my partner would be, this would pretty much be it.”

As you laid there together in comfortable silence, you let your mind start to wander back to when you were growing up. You had never really had the same sort of relationships that your peers seemed to be interested in. One partner even calling you a prude because of your lack of desire to do anything beyond holding hands. You had always written those sorts of things off as just trouble finding decent people to date, and hadn’t spent much time looking into it further. 

As you got older, you had gotten more curious, so it seemed to come up less often. But still you never seemed quite as into it as those around you, content to take a calming bath with your partner most nights than doing anything else. You thought about occasionally asking one of your close friends about their thoughts on the subject, yet something always made you hesitate to mention it.

Mammon had probably been the most loving and supportive partner you had had to date. Even though he was pretty much always ready to go at a moments notice, he never pressured you to do more than you felt comfortable. And he was happy to find other ways to please you and spend intimate moments together. There had been a few times here or there in the beginning, of course, when you both had still been trying to figure things out, where he took your lack of interest personally. But you were always able to reassure him, since his primary fear was rejection more than anything. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Hmm?” you looked at Levi, who had now raised his head to check on you. 

“You were really still so I thought maybe you were...reconsidering…?” his voice trailed off. 

“Oh no no no, sorry! I was just lost in thought. I’m fine. You’re fine,” you smiled at him again before gently guiding his head back down to rest against your shoulder where it had been, “It’s just the more I think about it, the more I think it might apply to me too. I just didn’t really know that was a thing before, you know? I’ve always been kinda nervous to ask anyone about it since it seemed like everyone else just _knew_ what those feelings were.”

Levi tightened his grip around you, protectively almost. He knew that feeling. That anxiety about not wanting to draw attention to the fact that you’re different. He didn’t like imagining you feeling that way. You had always made him feel safe, and he wanted to be able to do the same for you. He knew it was silly, there wasn’t anything he could do about things that happened before you met him, but still. He wanted to make sure you knew at least that he would have been there for you if he could have.

“I have some links and stuff I could send you. It might help,” he offered.

“Yeah that would be good, thanks,” you replied, giving him another kiss to the top of his head and an affectionate squeeze. “Anyways, there is still something we have to talk about,” you continued, changing the subject.

“Th-th-there is?” Levi stuttered, unsure what could possibly still be needing to be discussed. 

“Mammon.”

Levi flinched in your arms at the sound of his brother's name. He had forgotten about him completely, but as soon as you mentioned him, the scene at breakfast started replaying itself in his head. 

“We made up, which I think you figured out this morning.”

“...yeah,” Levi weakly replied. Of course this all was too good to be true. Sure you loved him, but that didn’t really make a difference, did it? You still had Mammon. These must have just been some affectionate goodbye pity cuddles you were giving him before cutting him out of your life for good.

“Well, awhile ago Asmo was telling me about demon relationships, and how polyamorous relationships were pretty common here…” you paused, taking a deep breath to calm yourself, the knot of anxiety in your stomach forming once again as you recalled the first time you had talked to Mammon about this. Levi was Envy personified, after all, him reacting in a similar manner wouldn’t be outside of the realm of possibility. 

“So I was wondering...if you’d maybe...like to try that…?”

“REALLY?!” Levi snapped his head up, almost whacking you in the face in the process. His eyes were sparkling with excitement like you had just offered him the world. And you did, from his perspective. Yeah he’d have to share, but he could touch you too! A lot if he ever got brave enough! He could even plan a real date! Like a normie! Maybe he could even convince you to go to a maid cafe with him?! Or dress up like a maid?! And cosplay! There were so many great cosplays he could do with three people!

“Wh…” you were startled by Levi’s eager reaction, but he was just so excited, you couldn’t help but laugh at how cute he looked, “Yeah Levi, I mean it,” you replied with a smile of your own, “We will need to discuss details with Mammon, but he’s already agreed to the idea too.”

The next thing you knew, Levi had tackled you into a hug, pushing you further down into his nest of pillows, completely overwhelmed with happiness. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon starts to feel insecure, so you spend some quiet time with him, opening up about a few things that have been on your mind recently.

It had been several weeks now since you had made up with Mammon and worked out the details of your relationship with him and Levi. And much to your surprise, things were going rather smoothly. Better than you had imagined, that’s for sure. The bickering, for one, had decreased considerably, which you could only attribute to the fact that Levi was no longer constantly simmering with jealousy and that Mammon no longer felt threatened by him. 

Levi in particular had surprised you one day by suggesting the two of you take a bath together. The first couple of times you both were wrapped in towels. But it didn’t take him long to get comfortable enough that he didn’t feel that was necessary either. And while he still got embarrassed and blushy every time he asked if you wanted to sit with him in the bath, he was also quicker to relax with each attempt. 

These private moments together were usually quiet ones, just enjoying the warmth of the water, and the skin to skin contact. But it wasn’t unusual either for them to be full of fun and laughter, like that time Levi had special ordered Ruri-chan themed bubble bath and water squirters shaped like magical girl wands.

Mammon though was starting to feel a little insecure. Partly due to the fact that he frequently got to watch how you’d light up when Levi would enter the room, completely unaware of how you also did the same whenever you saw him from a distance. And partly due to the fact that he hadn’t been able to spend a lot of quality time with you this week. 

After arguing back and forth with himself, he finally decided he was going to talk to you about it. He absolutely did not want a repeat of what happened last time. You had reassured him several times that all he had to do was talk with you if something was bothering him, and today was the day he was going to take you up on that offer.

One evening, after a long day at RAD, Mammon had managed to drag you to bed early for some good quality snuggles. Staying up late with him wasn’t uncommon, but today he was pretty exhausted, and he had something to talk to you about. 

With your head resting on his chest, Mammon started playing with your hair while he worked up the courage to talk. You could feel the way he would periodically tense, then breathe deeply before relaxing again, and knew there was something on his mind. You weren’t going to point it out though, not wanting to discourage Mammon from opening up, so you continued to play with his other hand as you cuddled against him. 

“So...erm...I wanted ta...talk to ya…” he finally mumbled out. You had to bite back a laugh at the weird way his voice cracked in his nervousness, thankful that he couldn’t see your face right now, probably just as thankful as he was that you couldn’t see his. 

“Sure, what’s up babe?” 

“It’s just well...ya know…you always look so happy with Levi around,” he said, crossing and uncrossing his legs as he fidgeted, trying to find some outlet for his anxiety. 

“And I’m...I’m just sayin’ that ya better look like that when you’re with me is all,” Mammon grimaced. That had come out a bit more aggressive than he had meant it to. He wasn’t trying to boss you around! He was supposed to be telling you how he felt! 

“Of course I do, Mammon. I’m always happy to see you,” you replied, adjusting your position to smile up at him. He was blushing heavily now, and you wiggled upwards to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. He averted his gaze when you pulled back, but tightened his hold around your waist to prevent you from going too far, which only made you smile more. 

“W-well so long as you understand.”

You laughed softly at his response, nuzzling against his neck in return, giving him yet another sweet kiss, this time on the skin there. 

“We haven’t had a lot of time alone together this week, have we?” you asked.

“...nah, we haven’t…” Mammon relaxed, resting his cheek against your head, grateful that you were now leading this conversation and not leaving him to flounder about.

“Maybe we can do something this weekend? I’m with Levi tomorrow, but the day after we could do whatever you want?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, stay in, go out. Whatever you want.” 

“I guess I can make time for ya,” he teased, eliciting another laugh from you. 

“I’m honored the Great Mammon would even consider spending time with a simple human,” you joked in return.

“Now ya just bein’ a brat.”

You laughed again, snuggling closer to Mammon, enjoying the feeling of warmth and safety at being wrapped up in his arms. 

“Umm, did I say somethin’?” Mammon asked, tensing up beside you when he realized how quiet you had suddenly gotten.

“Oh! Sorry. Not really. It’s just…I remembered that there was something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Uhh…”

“It’s nothing bad! I swear. At least I don’t think it is. 

You know how I seem to have a pretty low libido? Sex drive,” you clarified, just as Mammon was about to ask, “Well, I think that might not really be the case. I think I’m asexual, actually.”

“A what now?”

“I’m not really good at explaining it, I’m still learning about it myself, but it basically means, for me at least, that I’m not all that interested in sex? I mean, I still like it sometimes, don’t get me wrong. I have fun with you. But like, I could just as easily go without and spend time with you like this,” you explained, giving Mammon a firm squeeze around the waist and pressing your forehead against his neck. 

Mammon felt something in his chest constrict. He loved having sex with you, he’d do it every day if he could. He liked the physical contact, and he craved that emotional intimacy he felt in the afterglow. The thought that you didn’t feel the same way was a huge blow to his self confidence. Had he been pressuring you too much? Did you not want to do it at all? Had he hurt you?

“...does Levi know?” he finally asked.

“Yeah, he was the one that helped me figure it out actually.” 

“Why didn’t ya come to me? Doncha trust me?” Mammon asked, hurt.

“No, Mammon,” you sat up so that you could turn to face him, “That’s not what happened at all.”

“What did he do for ya, that I couldn’t?”

“That’s...that’s something you’ll have to ask Levi,” you replied.

“...you’re keepin’ secrets now too…?” he could feel his eyes starting to burn as he fought off his tears. He had been so angry just a moment ago, but now he just felt sad. Sad that you didn’t feel safe enough with him to discuss something so personal. Sad that you would rather talk to Levi.

“Woah! Mammon! Listen to me. Please,” but when he refused to look at you, you climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs, and placing your hands on his cheeks so you could turn his face to look at you. He resisted at first, but finally made eye contact, his eyes glossy with tears.

“I would NEVER keep secrets from you. Never,” you said, keeping your tone firm and even, emphasizing each word. “But this? This is not MY secret. Ok? It’s Levi’s. So you need to talk to him.” 

You continued to scan his face, looking for any indication that he was understanding what you were saying, as you began to gently caress his cheeks with your thumbs. Finally, Mammon lifted his own hands, holding yours in place as he nodded slowly in agreement. 

“I promise, Mammon. I won’t keep secrets from you, ok? I’ll always come to you.” 

You leaned forward, closing your eyes and resting your forehead against his, “I love you,” you whispered.

Mammon released your hands, only to wrap his arms tightly around your waist, pulling you to him. You pressed a kiss to his cheek before returning the gesture, hugging him back as he buried his face in your neck. Holding him close, you ran your fingers through the hair at his nape, making sure to tell him how much you loved him, over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon goes to Asmodeus for advice, determined to understand you better and be a better partner.

After the conversation with you the night before, Mammon knew he needed to get more information about the things you had talked about if he wanted to understand you better. And who better to explain sex stuff to him, than the Avatar of Lust himself?

“Oi, Asmo,” Mammon called out, as he opened the door to his brother’s bedroom.

“Hey! Knock first! I could have been changing you know,” Asmo snapped before returning his attention to nails as he worked on his manicure. 

“Like you woulda cared.”

“Hmm, true,” Asmo hummed in agreement.

Mammon lingered by the door, arms crossed, unsure if he really wanted to be here after all. Things were so hit or miss with Asmo. He could give great advice when needed, but he also took great joy in mocking Mammon. Mammon just hoped that he was at least in a good enough mood to be somewhat helpful today, for your sake. 

“So, I know I’m lovely to look at, but I don’t think that’s why you came here, is it?” 

“Eh, right.”

“Well?”

“It’s just uhh…” Mammon shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but making no moves to leave. 

“Either start talking, or get out. I have other things to do with my time,” Asmo said, holding up his nails to examine them as he stole a look at Mammon. He knew there was only one thing that Mammon would be willing to go through the trouble for when he was so anxious, and that was you. 

“Fine! Fine! It’s just...uh...MC told me they were asexual last night. And I don’t even know what that means! They just came out of nowhere with it!” now that Mammon had started venting, the words just kept coming, “Like they acted like it wasn’t a big deal at all! But then told me they didn’t like sex! Who doesn’t like sex?! And to top it all off, they told LEVI first!”

“Well duh, of course they told Levi first,” replied Asmo as he carefully moved onto the next step in his manicure. 

“Why is that a “well duh”?!”

“Because he’s asexual too, idiot. I’m surprised you didn’t know that. I mean, have you ever seen him with someone else? I know he’s a geek, but even geeks can get sex if they want it.”

Mammon stopped his pacing, staring at Asmo in complete shock. How had he not known that about his brother? It wasn’t really something that seemed like it might come up in casual conversation, but they had been brothers for millennia now, and the way Asmo was talking, Levi must have dropped plenty of hints over time. Hints he had been too oblivious to notice. 

Another thought then occurred to Mammon that left a sick feeling in his stomach - this is why you hadn’t explained to him last night about Levi’s “secret”. You weren’t trying to keep him in the dark, not intentionally, you were simply trying to respect Levi’s privacy. And Mammon had completely failed at protecting yours in the process, not even stopping to think if you would have cared if Asmo knew. 

“So um, what does asexual even mean exactly?” Mammon finally asked, flopping down on Asmo’s bed, staring at his ceiling. 

“Well that really varies from person to person.”

“Yeah, that’s what they said last night too. But that doesn’t exactly help me, ya know.”

“It’s true, even if you don’t find it ‘helpful’,” Asmo replied, rolling his eyes as he continued to work on his nails, “There are a lot of different people that consider themselves asexual. Some people don’t like sex at all, and are grossed out by the very idea. That would be Levi. And some people like sex, but only under certain circumstances. And pretty much every combination of feelings between.”

Mammon was silent as he chewed on Asmo’s words. He said that you might like sex in “certain circumstances” but what would those be? If he was better in the bedroom, would that mean you’d be more interested? Or maybe if he worked out more, like Beel, you’d have a better time?

Asmo glanced at Mammon in the reflection in his mirror, rolling his eyes as though all of Mammon’s thoughts were clearly written in his face. 

“Hey! Not everything is about you, you know.”

“What the hell is that suppose’ ta mean?!” Mammon snapped, lifting himself up onto his elbows.

“It means, idiot, that nothing you can do will change how they feel. You’re not going to wow them with your sexual prowess one day and fuck the asexuality out of them. It doesn’t work that way.”

Mammon blushed as he laid back down on Asmo’s bed. As embarrassing as it was to hear, at least knowing that there wasn’t something he did or didn’t do was a relief to him and comforting to hear. The guilt that he may have hurt you at some point prior to this had been gnawing at him since last night. 

“There is one thing you can do though,” Asmo offered.

“Yeah?” Mammon replied, perking up and rising from the bed. 

“Yeah, TALK.TO.THEM.” 

“I know that!” 

“Then why, dearest brother, are you still in my room wrinkling my sheets and wasting my air?” 

Asmo stole another glance at Mammon through the mirror, smirking when he saw just how flustered and red in the face he now was. He looked like he was about ready to storm out any second. Which was a good thing in Asmo’s opinion because hopefully that would mean that he’d head straight to you and have a much needed conversation. 

“Fine! Jeez! I don’t like the smell in ya room anyways!” Mammon snapped, making a beeline towards the door. He paused for a moment in the doorway though, turning his head slightly to look at Asmo, “umm...thanks,” he finally muttered before quickly leaving and closing the door behind him.

There was only one place Mammon wanted to go right now - and that was to find you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon reminds you how much he cherishes you, and how hard he’s willing to work to make you happy.

Mammon was standing outside your bedroom door, waiting for you to respond. He had tried to knock already, and after a few more moments of waiting, he let himself inside. A quick glance around the room told him you hadn’t left, your DDD still beside your bed. When the sound of running water caught his attention, he realized you must be in the bathroom. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Hey, it’s me!” he called out to you.

“Mammon?” you replied, turning off the water.

“Yeah, listen. I have somethin’ I need to say to ya.”

“Babe, can you wait a minute and…” 

“No! I mean, no...this can’t wait, it’s too important. I just...wanna tell ya how much I love ya. I love ya smile, and your laugh. I like how your hand feels holdin’ mine. I like that way you kiss me on the neck…”

“Mammon, really! Please wait! I’ll be out…” 

“And I! I really like havin’ sex with ya too! I like makin’ ya happy and feel good…”

“Mammon, just give me a…”

“But I talked to Asmo today. About what ya told me last night. I didn’t really understand it. And I still don’t. But...but I know how much I love ya! And...I know you gotta love me too with all the trouble I cause.”

“...”

“So even though I don’t really understand how ya feel, I still want to. I still wanna learn how to make ya happy. I love you. I love ya as you are. And I’m sorry if I ever did anythin’ that made ya uncomfortable. But I want to do better. Ya just mean that much to me.”

You fumbled with the bathroom doorknob, hands still slick with water, as you pulled the door open to reveal Mammon’s dark red face. And once he realized you were dressed in nothing but a towel, his face went even darker. 

“I love you too,” you replied, smiling as happy tears threatened to spill from your eyes. You threw your arms around Mammon’s neck, and he was quick to hug you back, lifting you off the floor a little with the force of his hug. You couldn’t help but laugh at the gesture as you started peppering his face in small kisses. 

It was when Mammon finally pulled away from the onslaught to get a good look at you, that he noticed something. 

_Levi was in the bathroom too._

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN?!”

“Taking a bath! What does it look like, you idiot?!” Levi yelled back, as he gripped at the towel around his hips to prevent it from falling down. His entire face was bright red, having been thoroughly embarrassed listening to Mammon’s love confession, only to be embarrassed further when he had to witness the exchange of affection that followed. 

“Ya coulda told me you were in there!” Mammon snapped, absolutely mortified at the thought that Levi had heard everything he had just said. 

“We tried! You just wouldn’t listen!!” 

You looked between your two demons, both sporting matching shades of red, possibly the most embarrassed they had ever been in their lives, and suddenly burst into laughter. An absolutely uncontrollable fit of giggles, as you braced yourself on Mammon’s arms for support. The two had stopped shouting at the sound of your outburst, exchanging a look with one another that seemed to say, “Did we break them?”

But you were simply happy; excited about what the future held for you, Mammon, and Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! It was a lot of work, but I had so much fun writing it.
> 
> Special shout-out to @SpringZephyr for all the suggestions and ideas. And a big thank you to everyone that had supported me when I posted my other stories. 
> 
> Up until now, I’ve just been writing whatever I want, reimagining the relationships between the characters a little differently each time. But with this story I wanted to kinda establish a “canon” relationship that I can refer to in future stories as part of a series. I plan on doing a lot more with these two precious idiots. ❤️


End file.
